A known door opening and closing apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Patent document 1. The aforementioned apparatus includes a wire drum for opening and closing a vehicle door (slide door) by reeling in and out a door opening cable and a door closing cable with a rotation of the wire drum. The apparatus also includes a swing arm for disengaging a pawl (ratchet) from a latch of a door lock that holds the vehicle door in a fully closed state with a rotation of the swing arm. A first clutch is disposed between the wire drum and a first worm wheel meshed with an output shaft (cylinder worm) of a motor. A second clutch is disposed between the swing arm and a second worm wheel meshed with the output shaft. The first clutch and the second clutch are controlled to achieve the rotation of the wire drum and the rotation of the swing arm while the single motor is continuously rotating.